When a service provider provides content to a user in a broadcasting or communication system, the service provider needs to provide an optimum service according to a network environment and a terminal type. The service provider constructs one bit stream with video content that supports various spatial resolutions and qualities and transmits the bit stream to user terminals. Then each user terminal reproduces the video content by receiving and recovering the bit stream according to capabilities thereof. The technology of transmitting data such that content with different qualities may be provided in one bit stream in consideration of terminal types or network environments is called ‘Scalable Video Coding (SVC)’.
Superposition Coded Modulation (SCM) is a technique of transmitting independent information in different layers by simply superposing the information with each other. SVC may be implemented using SCM in a broadcasting or communication system.
If SVC is implemented in an SCM system, a service provider may transmit video content suitable for a plurality of terminals having various capabilities in one stream, thereby increasing network efficiency. However, as there are more independent layers, optimizing performance with SCM is difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for efficiently maximizing the performance of an SCM scheme.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.